cnsummercampislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Susie McCallister
Susie McCallister is the head counselor on Summer Camp Island. She is voiced by the show's creator, Julia Pott. Personality Susie likes tormenting the campers in her charge, becoming upset when things don't go her way. She takes great enjoyment in taunting her campers, specifically Oscar, and, on a lesser extent, Hedgehog.(i.e.: Hedgehog Werewolf, punishing the whole camp to make Hedgehog suffer) She is shown to hate being asked personal questions where she started to yell Pepper for 20 minutes after he asked how her day was. However, she is somewhat sensitive to her friends, albeit in a somewhat cruel way. (i.e.: in Ghost the Boy, where it's implied she erased Ghost's memories to keep him and Betsy apart) Appearance Susie has a soft cream-colored coat of fur and has bushy eyebrows, with light pink hair. Like the other witch counselors, she wears a black sleeveless dress with a white puffy shirt underneath with a collar on it, white socks and black Mary Jane shoes. She also wears a necklace with a pink star on it and a witch hat with a teal green stripe on it. Powers and Abilities Susie is a witch and therefore can manipulate magic, either by herself or by using her wand. In the opening she is seen using Telekinesis to lift chips into her mouth, she has also been seen teleporting, elongating her body parts, reversing time, freezing things, changing the time of day, making clones, tranforming into creatures, flying (through the use of a broomstick), and instantly changing her clothes. Trivia * Cabin Flag: A Pink Star. * She is physically fifteen years, although in the episode Fuzzy Pink Time Babies, a photo of her in 1892 is revealed. According to the Cartoon Network website, Susie is mentally over a thousand years old. * Her cabin is the only one that has air conditioning. * Her physical appearance (not her clothes) wears a striking resemblance to a character from the Parappa the Rapper series named Paula. * Her favorite food is grilled cheese sandwiches. * She throws herself a “surprise” 15th birthday party every year. * She has a crush on the goose boy from "Gander High", a teenage drama watched by the witches. * Out of all of the witches, Susie is the meanest one and tends to gain pleasure from tormenting the campers. * She has a special ice cream in the ice cream vault called ”Peppermint Occasion“ which gives anyone who consumes it temporary magical powers that lasts for a day. * Susie and Hedgehog both have alove of the boy band "Boy Band". * Susie is revealed to wear contacts in "Saxophone Come Home". * In the Pilot, Susie was a hedgehog, but in the main series she's a cat. * In Moon Problems, it is shown that she needs moonlight in order to power her spell which allows her to change her hairstyle. * One of her talents is performing a one-man play that takes up the majority of the day. * She brushes her teeth and eats breakfast at the same time in order to "save her time". * Susie has had more outfits than any other character in the show, a trait she shares with Connie from Steven Universe and Princess Bubblegum from Adventure Time. * According to the Sun, Susie's opening speech for the new campers get scarier every year. * She has a British accent. * She does all the chores on the island. Gallery Category:Females Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:S Category:Cats